


a probably radioactive cake

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [272]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, Drabble, M/M, sockathan - Freeform, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Of course they set the oven on fire. Of course they did.





	a probably radioactive cake

“Okay, this was not what I expected when we entered a couples baking class.” Jonathan said as he stood in front of the oven. It was still reeking, smoke flying towards the ceiling, while Sock held the fire extinguisher. It was empty, and had barely been enough to kill the fire.

Of course they set the oven on fire. Of course they did.

As the oven cooled down, Jonathan removed what had once been a cake, and had to fight against every fiber of his body that wanted him to throw up, before putting the abomination down on the table. He was gagging and could barely breathe, it was so damn disgusting.

This was definitely not safe for human (demon) consumption. Especially if just the sight made him want to cry.

“Sock, I know we’re already dead and all, but like, can we still die of food poisoning? And go to like a super hell or something?” Jonathan asked as he looked over at the cake that had been burned into a sad excuse of its former self. If cakes had a god, they would be so disappointed in them. “Because it looks like we’re shit at baking. I wouldn’t be surprised if we made that thing radioactive.”

Sock just grinned, before giving Jonathan a quick laugh. He still had a confident look on his face, clearly not seeing the problem about the health hazard of a cake, if you could even call it that anymore. Jonathan was absolutely terrified, and swore to never touch a baking oven ever again for the sake of everyone else in hell.

“Don’t overreact.” Sock answered. “I bet it still tastes amazing. It’s a little rough around the edges and needs some love, but it’s still a super tasty cake. Don’t judge it by its appearance.”

“Well, I will judge it by its appearance if it’s literally charcoal, with a fluorescent green undertone to it, that, I don’t know, glows in the dark.”

“That’s just a cute quirk, here, I’ll show you. It’s gonna be so tasty, it’s cake.” Sock said, before getting a fork, took a piece of the cake, chewed, and swallowed, smiling the entire time, like nothing was wrong. 

Maybe it was actually safe to ea…

“Jonathan, please call Mephistopheles. I think we just discovered a new form of torture that will get us promoted. Also, please take me to the hospital.”

“Sock, hell doesn’t have a hospital.”


End file.
